In one form of a gas turbine engine, a combustor includes, among other things, inner and outer casings and inner and outer liners, wherein the inner and outer liners are disposed between the inner and outer casings. In some prior combustor designs, the inner and outer liners are supported and maintained in spaced relation to each other with a mount stake that traverses between the combustor inner and outer casings and is secured in place by bosses or mount pads formed in the casings. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a combustor 50 having an inner casing 55 spaced apart from an outer casing 60 and having disposed therebetween an inner liner 65 and an outer liner 70. A fuel nozzle 75 is positioned between the inner liner 65 and the outer liner 70. A mount stake 80 traverses from an inner side 85 to an outer side 90 of the combustor 50 and is structured to maintain in spaced relation the inner liner 65 and the outer liner 70. An inner mount pad or boss 95 and an outer mount pad or boss 100 are configured in the inner casing 55 and the outer casing 60, respectively, and serve to secure the mount stake 80, and therefore the inner liner 65 and the outer liner 70, in axial and radial position within the combustor 50.
Arranging, orienting, and/or securing certain components of gas turbine engine combustors remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.